The discussion of the background art, any reference to a document and any reference to information that is known, which is contained in this specification, is provided only for the purpose of facilitating an understanding of the background art to the present invention, and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of that material forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other country as at the priority date of the application in relation to which this specification was filed.
Plumbing installations may incorporate different types of devices in the operation of the plumbing installation. Fluid flowing in the plumbing installation passes through these devices. For example, plumbing installations often incorporate valves, which are used to control the flow of fluids in the plumbing installation. A wide range of different types of valves is available to suit the different operating conditions and requirements of plumbing installations. By way of another example, plumbing installations may incorporate flow meters. Flow meters may measure the volume and/or rate of flow of fluid that passes through the flow meter. An example of a commonplace use of a flow meter is a water meter that is used to measure water consumption in domestic, commercial and industrial situations. The relevant water authority levies a charge for the water consumption based on the readings of water usage recorded by the water meter.
Devices, such as valves and flow meters, that are used in plumbing and other like installations typically consist of a cast or forged housing with the operational components of the device retained in the housing. The housing is typically made of brass or bronze. In addition, openings, projections and/or recesses usually have to be provided in the wall internally of the housing during manufacture of the device to accommodate the operational components of the device.
However, the use of metals such as brass and bronze makes these devices relatively heavy and also bulky in size. The need to incorporate the openings, projections and/or recesses in the housing during manufacture adds to the manufacturing steps required and the amount of material required to make the devices. The use of metals such as brass and bronze to make the device housings and the manufacturing steps necessary in the manufacturing processes result in an increase in the manufacturing costs and the end cost to a purchaser.